Mizerable
by Nekane Lawliet
Summary: -Yaoi- Aioria buscaba a Saga de Géminis sin saber, sin notar, que lo tenía justo frente a sus ojos y que estaba tan desesperado como él por hacer algo y que estaba aún más imposibilitado de interceder por el hombre que amó con locura.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y la trama original de Saint Seiya son propiedad del sensei Masami Kurumada, Shueshia, Toei Animation y quienes pagaron sus respectivas licencias.

**N/A:** Sí, un reto más. Esta vez es el reto Funeral de la siempre favorita Crack & Roll. Está inspirado en la canción Mizerable de HIZAKI Grace Poject, ahí por si alguien desea escucharla mientras lee. Espero que sea de su agrado =)

NO olviden pasarse por mi blog, junten los espacios: http : / / losexiliadosdetodo . blogspot . com /

A **Monse**, por existir.

* * *

.

**Mizerable****  
Por Nekane Lawliet**

.

.**  
**

—_Hemos encontrado su cuerpo, Su Alteza. Esta muerto; ha pagado su crimen…_

Hacía poco más de tres horas que aquellas palabras habían sido pronunciadas y dado pie a la reunión, junto a las discusiones que ahí se llevaban a cabo; sin embargo en su mente no dejaba de taladrar la voz de Shura pronunciando esa frase, quien, presumía, había acabado con la vida de Aioros de Sagitario.

El estupor inicial había sido sustituido por el reclamo de la presencia de Saga de Géminis, a quien nadie había visto en ningún momento durante las horas que tardaron en darle muerte al traidor. Con el Patriarca muerto y su sucesor en la misma condición, a quien le correspondía el mandato de la orden era al custodio del tercer templo, pero nadie conocía su paradero. Aquello había supuesto un desorden total, la confusión y, en general, el caos, pues no se lograban acomodar las prioridades.

—_Divide y vencerás…_—rió la voz en su cabeza, mientras sus ojos ausentes, ocultos bajo la máscara, registraban a toda velocidad la situación.

Y estaba en lo cierto. Si antes las diferencias y choques de intereses eran casi plausibles al tacto, en aquel momento eran más que evidentes.

El comité reunido intentaba decidirse por quien colocar en el trono vacío de su líder. Finalmente se habían decidido por él, o al menos por la persona que creían que era y Ares no había tardado en celebrar su triunfo ni en pavonearse de lo maravillosamente bien que marchaba su plan.

Sin embargo, aquello no amedrentó la turbación ni los ánimos crispados, pues ya con alguien que sirviera de mediador de opiniones, que juzgara las opciones y mantuviera el orden; intentaban ordenar las prioridades en la lista. Una de ellas era encontrar al Santo desaparecido, pues alguien había lanzado el comentario que, tal vez, así como Aioros había asesinado al Patriarca, quizá lo había hecho también con Géminis.

—_Ojalá y hubiera sido así_—pensó en ese instante.

Shura y Máscara de Muerte querían hacerse con el mandato vociferando órdenes y lanzándose comentarios mordaces llenos de desprecio el uno por el otro, mientras el resto intercambiaba opiniones y se organizaban para llevar a cabo algo que lejanamente entendió como la búsqueda de la armadura dorada de Sagitario que, dicho sea de paso, nadie sabía dónde se encontraba. Pero ¿acaso importaba? Al menos a él no; estaba más ocupado tratando de asimilar lo que Shura había dicho al inicio de todo.

De pronto, escuchar a su propia voz organizar equipos de búsqueda para el caballero y la armadura desaparecidos, y darse cuenta que su cuerpo se movía por sí mismo, lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento, recobrando un poco el hilo de la discusión suscitada. Todos ahora trataban de decidir el destino del cuerpo del traidor, lo obvio era que no merecía un lugar en el cementerio del Santuario pero ¿entonces qué hacer con él? ¿Desmembrarlo y arrojar sus restos a los animales? La propuesta hecha por el Santo de Cáncer sonaba bien, al menos parecía ser la propuesta que más gustaba a los presentes.

—_No, por favor. No_—rogó con la voz ahogada, horrorizado frente a esa terrible posibilidad, pero sólo recibió una risa burlona y una respuesta cínica que provino de algún rincón de su propia cabeza.

—_Estamos en una democracia, Saga; aquí las minorías como tú no tienen ningún valor. Agradece eso a tus antepasados griegos…y quizá a los romanos._

Colérico y cegado por el dolor, se levantó y gritó una maldición. O bueno, eso fue lo que intentó, pues su cuerpo no se movió un solo milímetro frente a aquella cadena de órdenes. Haciendo un sobrehumano esfuerzo por obligar a su propio cuerpo a obedecerle, finalmente se rindió, no sin antes escuchar aquella atronadora risa que se burlaba de sus inútiles intentos.

La reunión continuaba, las voces no dejaban de atronar en su cabeza provocándole jaqueca que sentía más como una pesada roca aplastándole el cráneo. De vez en vez alguien le preguntaba si estaba de acuerdo y él se escuchaba pronunciar palabras que no pensaba, que no le pertenecían; se escuchaba dando órdenes y quiso refutar algunas cosas y rogar porque no se cumplieran otras tantas, pero la estruendosa y cruel risa de ese ser que ahora manipulaba su cuerpo lo mandaba callar.

—_Grita y llora todo lo que quieras, aquí nadie te escucha_.

Y había desistido de hacerlo al constatar que era cierto, que nadie lo escuchaba.

_Esta muerto. _Aquellas dos palabras continuaban retumbando en su mente – al menos en la parte que aún le pertenecía a él –una y otra vez. Podía rememorar el momento justo, el tono exacto e incluso la expresión con que habían sido dichas, porque esa frase la había sentido como una patada al corazón, como si le hubieran arrancado el alma.

Quiso levantarse e irse. Quiso gritar y echarse a llorar. Quiso correr a verlo y rogarle perdón hasta quedarse sin voz o hasta morirse con él ¡Cuánto añoraba que fuera lo último! Quiso hacer muchas cosas, pero no pudo realizar ninguna acción, porque su cuerpo ya no le pertenecía, porque sólo podía limitarse a ver como su vida se caía en pedazos frente a sus ojos sin que él pudiera hacer absolutamente nada por evitarlo.

—**"**_No puede ser…esto no debió pasar"_ —pensaba mientras una creciente desesperación se adueñaba de él.

Saga había perdido la cuenta del tiempo que pasó contemplando a Aioria, ajeno a lo que su cuerpo hacía y a lo que su boca pronunciaba, y se sorprendió de cómo un niño tan pequeño podía verse tan destrozado. Tan solo, tan frágil, con el cuerpo presa de temblores involuntarios, manchado por los moretones, y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas que, estaba más que seguro, se esforzaba como nunca por contener. Los labios pálidos por la fuerza con la que los apretaba, mientras un hilillo de sangre resbalaba por la comisura de su boca, seguramente porque también se mordía la lengua para no dejar escapar las palabras.

Saga, entonces, reconoció algo más en su cosmos y lo que vio sólo lo hizo hundirse más en su miseria; el cosmos de Aioria, hasta apenas un día atrás, había sido fuerte, brillante, lleno de luz…idéntico al de su hermano; pero ahora se mostraba hueco, con manchas oscuras que opacaban su luminosidad y, de alguna forma retorcida, perdido de dolor y lleno de un odio que no iba dirigido a nadie y a la vez a todo el mundo. Su desolación era contagiosa, o eso pensó al sentir como se le encogían las entrañas, desenado con toda su alma arrancarse el corazón y entregárselo al niño para que lo perdonara, de pedirle que fuera su mano la que le quitara la vida, no sin antes hacerlo pagar cada lágrima derramada por sus acciones y que desquitara todo ese odio sobre él.

—_Míralo, Saga. ¿No se ve adorable?_ —se burló el dios de la guerra con su rasposa voz y Saga no se molestó en responderle. Ignorando por primera vez las burlas hirientes y los sarcasmos crueles de Ares, continuó mirando a Aioria, ausente, como en medio de un trance.

Nadie le prohibió la entrada, al fin, hasta el más insignificante soldado se encontraba presenciando lo que ahí sucedía, sencillamente lo habían relegado a un rincón olvidado sin permitirle pronunciar una sola palabra en defensa del traidor de su hermano. Se sintió morir cuando los ojos verdes escanearon todo el lugar en busca de alguien que lo ayudara, de alguien que pidiera clemencia por Aioros, en busca de alguien que dijera que ya había sido suficiente castigo para él y el corazón se le encogió al darse cuenta que la persona que el pequeño buscaba era él mismo. Aioria buscaba a Saga de Géminis sin saber, sin notar, que lo tenía justo frente a sus ojos y que estaba tan desesperado como él por hacer algo y que estaba aún más imposibilitado de interceder por el hombre que amó con locura.

—_ Perdónenme, se los suplico._

El dios rió nuevamente y lo hizo callarse, alegando que no le permitía concentrarse…y obedeció, guardó silencio.

Al cabo de un tiempo indefinido, sintió que se levantaba de su asiento y vio como su brazo se extendía para despedir a todas las personas que se habían reunido, todos satisfechos con los resultados obtenidos. Sintió a sus pies dar media vuelta y caminar hasta llegar a los aposentos del Patriarca. Las puertas se abrieron y Saga intentó cerrar los ojos por puro reflejo, pero no lo consiguió; el lugar era el reflejo mismo de Shion, todo ahí le recordaba a él, todo ahí había pertenecido alguna vez a quien considerara un padre y cuyo propio puño le había arrebatado la vida.

Ares, entonces, cerró la puerta y le echó llave, se dirigió a la cama y, dejándose caer en ella, miró el techo riendo de forma atronadora y con un sentimiento de suficiencia y satisfacción tal que asqueó a Saga. El dios extendió las manos al frente, empuñando las manos y regodeándose de su grandeza, lanzando todo tipo de halagos hedonistas a su perfecto ser, escupiendo narcicismos y, sobre todo, disfrutando de lo patético que era el Santo de Géminis, sintiéndose orgulloso de haber sido él quien lo hundiera de esa forma.

—Al final, Saga, no pudiste resistirte a mí—sonrió, relamiéndose los labios.

—_Me los has quitado todo…_

—¿Yo? —rió con una falsa inocencia— No, Saga, yo sólo hice todo lo que tú nunca, por ti mismo, te habrías atrevido a hacer. Admítelo de una buena vez, eres tan perverso que te asusta tu propia oscuridad.

—_Yo nunca les habría puesto un dedo encima_

—Ja-ja-ja—rió sarcástico, sentándose al borde de la cama y se miró al espejo con el gesto aún en el rostro—. No seas hipócrita, admite que Kanon te tenía harto, que querías desaparecerlo de tu vista. Admite que no soportabas la perfección de Aioros, que estabas celoso de Arles, fastidiado de los aires de grandeza de Shion. Admite que odiabas a Athena por la vida a la que te condenó, por ser tan débil y no protegerte de mí…admítelo, Saga. Yo sólo decidí complacerte y exterminarlos de nuestro camino a la grandeza…

Saga no pudo responder, en cambio sollozó y soltó miles de "no" tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que esa era una más de sus crueles sofismas. La expresión de placer en su propio rostro aumentó cuando el dios saboreó su dolor como si fuera el mayor afrodisiaco que probara en su vida y, finalmente, decidió que lo remataría donde más dolía.

Ares carraspeó y abandonó el cuerpo de Saga, materializándose como una silueta incorpórea a unos metros del caballero, sin perder de vista los movimientos y cambios de expresión que se suscitaran en su más valioso y divertido prisionero de guerra.

Cuando sintió su cuerpo libre de la presencia del dios, no se movió, pero pareció respirar aliviado ante esos pocos minutos de libertar. Sin embargo, constatar que la sombra oscura y roja apostada en el rincón era real y no se iría, lo hizo temblar, luego hundió el rostro entre sus manos soltando un grito tan potente que la garganta le escoció. Un grito de frustración, de miedo, de pánico, para finalmente dejarse caer en la cama hecho un ovillo.

De pronto se sintió muy cansado.

Ordenó a su mano cerrarse y se dio cuenta que había recobrado la voluntad, pero no podía hacer nada más, pues aquellos breves instantes de libertad le suponían un tormento peor que la misma prisión dentro de su cabeza, pues no podía moverse, no tenía la energía ni los deseos suficientes, el dios lo dejaba tan agotado física y mentalmente que si respirar no fuera una función vital, seguramente dejaría de hacerlo. Unas lágrimas de impotencia, de coraje se hicieron presentes, seguidas de un sollozo como respuesta física de su destrozada alma que se deshacía en dolor: saberse dueño de su voluntad pero no tener la fuerza para enfrentarse a su captor, le parecía aún peor que permanecer preso dentro de su mente.

Aioros estaba muerto. Muerto por su culpa.

Pudo sentir el silencio engullendo la habitación. La puerta cerrada y las oscuras cortinas no permitían la entrada a la luz del sol. La habitación estaba completamente sumida en el silencio y las sombras donde únicamente el movimiento de su pecho al respirar y el parpadeo de sus ojos ausentes, puestos en un punto alejado de toda realidad, existían en lo que podría confundirse con un cadáver. Pequeñas señales de vida en quien ya se consideraba un fantasma.

El vacío lo ensordecía, llenando su cabeza de palabras blancas, frases que tomaban su voz y eran repetidas constantemente como si quisieran golpearlo; torturándolo con la realidad innegable de su partida.

—_"Dime que es lo que te sucede, me tienes preocupado; tus cambios de humor, tu falta de memoria…sea lo que sea dímelo, no debes tener miedo, Saga. Yo siempre te protegeré…" _

¿Por qué no le había dicho nada? ¿Por qué había fingido que todo estaba bien si no era así? ¿Por qué no confió en él? Si tan sólo hubiera hablado, nada de eso habría sucedido.

Aioros seguiría a su lado. Aioros no se habría ido.

Pero su recuerdo evanescente y ahora inalcanzable, le confirmaba que sería para siempre. Que ahora estaba solo en aquella habitación, que el lugar vacío junto al suyo nunca más volverá a ser ocupado por el robusto cuerpo que tanto amaba, ni volvería a sentirlo rodeándolo de forma sobreprotectora. Por qué así era su arquero: sobreprotector y celoso.

Amaba sus celos y que intentara protegerlo hasta de su propia sombra. Pero lo amaba, lo amó desde el primer día que lo vio por los campos de entrenamiento, tan optimista, tan lleno de luz, de sonrisas, en toda su majestuosidad y benevolencia; lo único que deseaba era ser una mínima parte de lo que él era. Nunca imaginó que un día iba a tenerlo tan cerca y correspondiéndole con creces a sus sentimientos.

Y ahora estaba recostado en esa cama, lamentándose de su propia patética condición. Recordando su aroma y delineando la hermosa figura que lo enloquecía y los labios que eran como un vistazo al paraíso. Ahora solo podía permanecer así y esperar que le hicieran el favor de concederle la muerte, sin ganas ni fuerzas para enfrentar la burda pantomima de existencia que le quedaba, secándose por dentro hasta que no quedara más que la cáscara de lo que una vez fue.

La grave voz que solía susurrarle improvisadas y poéticas palabras de amor ya no la escucharía nunca más, la voz más hermosa del universo ahora se había ahogado en el silencio eterno. Lo extrañaba y no había pasado ni un día desde su partida.

Desde un inicio su relación nunca había sido normal, partiendo de una primera cita malograda por la aparición de sus respectivos hermanos – justo en el momento crucial del primer pseudo-beso – hasta el día en que decidieron tener la "primera vez", momento frustrado por el sonido de un jarrón del "_año-de-no-me-importa-y-jamás-me-importó_" al ser estrellado en el suelo gracias a un felino que respondía a un nombre de puta…o de animal. Suponía que era mejor decir que lo último.

Su mirar juguetón y esa ruidosa personalidad, siempre hablando, siempre riendo, siempre haciendo algo menos estar en silencio. Pero lo amaba, lo amaba tan locamente que nada importaba, amaba escuchar su escandalosa risa, que hiciera pucheros y bromas. Lo ponía tan feliz que ahora ese silencio parecía la peor tortura que pudieron idear para él.

Y es que había sido un idiota, un estúpido ¡un soberano imbécil! En realidad no encontraba un buen calificativo que describiera con amplitud toda su estupidez. Que iluso había sido al creer que podría solucionarlo él solo y ahora pagaba muy caro las consecuencias. Porque Ares era cruel y en su mundo retorcido, su mayor placer era el sufrimiento que llegara a provocar, por lo que cada que destrozaba a Saga quería volver a hacerlo, una y otra vez. Cada una peor que la anterior y no se había conformado con haber atormentado a Kanon, humillándolo a tal punto de hacerlo odiarle. Porque su hermano era frágil, todo lo que escuchaba lo creía, en especial todo aquello que escuchaba de Saga y ahora seguramente moriría con la idea de que lo odiaba, de que no le quería más.

Que Athena lo perdonara un día.

—¿Me extrañaste? ¿Saga? —Ares volvió a tomar posesión de él y lo hizo levantase, hablándole al espejo con una sonrisa retorcida por la locura y el placer de saberlo destruido—Andando, tenemos que ir a ver como destazan a tu amado Aioros y lo lanzan a los buitres, no querrás perdértelo ¿o sí?

Honor. Templanza. Orgullo. Gallardía. Vida. Athena ¿Cuántas de esas y otras muchas palabras habían perdido su significado? Porque ya no existía un Aioros de Sagitario que las representara, porque ya no había nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar, porque ya no tenía nada, todo le había sido arrebatado.

—_Descanse en paz, Aioros de Sagitario_—rió con todo el cruel sarcasmo del que era capaz la venenosa voz del dios de la guerra mientras observaba el espectáculo montado para que el alma de su amante no descansara nunca con la tranquilidad que merecía.

—Parece que lo disfrutas—pronunció una voz familiar a su espalda y sintió pánico ante la posibilidad de una nueva muerte.

—_Por los dioses, Mu, vete…_

—No es muy respetuoso de tu parte tutearme, Aries. Soy tu nuevo Patriarca—respondió el dios de la guerra.

—No sé quien seas, pero bajo esa máscara no se encuentra Arles ¿Quién eres y que le has hecho a Saga?

—Vaya, vaya ¿estás consiente que no puedo dejarte vivir sabiendo eso, cierto?

—_Basta ya, no sigas…_

—Ponme un dedo encima—le retó—, eres muy iluso si crees que podrás seguir engañándolos.

—¿Iluso, dices? Aries, ya lo he conseguido. Están tan cegados en su dolor, en su ira y tan desunidos que no ven más allá de sus narices. Si antes mantenían sus diferencias al margen, lo de hoy los ha destruido como orden; todos odian a Aioros por traicionarlos, a Shion por ser débil, a Saga por abandonarlos y vuelcan su desprecio sobre Aioria al no poder aceptar que su vida es una mierda y todo se ha ido al carajo—Mu quiso refutarlo, pero no encontró ningún argumento que le permitiera contradecir a quien quiera que fuera ese ser tan despreciable—. Hoy me siento benevolente, Aries, así que te insto a marcharte antes de que cambie de parecer y te mate a ti también.

—No podrás seguir con esto… te venceremos. La luz de Athena…

—Más vale que no confíes mucho en esa _perra,_ porque ella nunca entendió que las guerras con sangre se ganan y hoy he derramado la sangre necesaria para vencerla…yo solo.

"_Las guerras con sangre se ganan". _Saga repitió esas palabras, las saboreó y las atesoró. Sin darse cuenta, Ares le había dicho perfectamente como vencerlo: al dios de la guerra, con sangre se le vence. Ahora tenía una resolución, porque cumpliría, aunque fuera precariamente, con su misión de proteger a la diosa Athena, porque sabía que seguía viva; Aioros no habría muerto hasta no haberla dejado en un lugar seguro. Un día Ares se confiaría de nuevo, un día creería que lo tenía tan mansamente a su merced como aquel día y bajaría la guardia, entonces todo acabaría.

—"_Muerto el perro…"_—pensó—"_Nos vemos pronto, muy pronto…Aioros"_


End file.
